User talk:Json1134
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Superman Red/Superman Blue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 19:44, October 5, 2009 Superman Wiki's Hey Json1134 I see you found my Superman Site that I run this wasn't the one I was talking about that need major help. This Superman Site is a General Superman site. Oh and I had to temporally delete the page you create not because it was bad job or anything like that its just were not there on the to do list right now with that page it will come back soon but not right know at least. I put below the Other Superman Sites that are in need of help and I think they could use you because they don't have alot of everyday wiki editors the link is below try the site out. An thanks alot for stoping by my Superman Rebirth Site its kind of a little top secret right now. Oh well talk to you later. Superman Wiki Links *http://superman.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Wiki From Rod12 New Batman Related Wiki Site Hi Json1134 I wanted to let you know of new Batman related Wiki Site that was created that could use your help as a editor. A friend of mine called User:SonicSpeedster912 recently created a new wiki site called Gotham Knights Wiki, located here: www.gothamknights.wikia.com it is a wiki site about all of the Heroes of Gotham City. If you are a fan of Batman could you please visit the site and help out the site is in need of editors. From Rod12 New Marvel Comics X-Men Wiki Site Hi Json1134 if you are at all interested in Marvel Comic and mainly the X-Men recently I helped my friend User:Darth Batrus create this new wiki site and the site could use some help. If your interest the link is X-Men Wiki and if your not thats completly ok. Oh well hope you'll visit the site and help out if you can. From Rod12 A Fan of DC Comics The Flash Hi Json1134 recently a editer on one of my sites named User:TheBen10Mazter created his own personal site for DC Comics The Flash since his site is brand new he needs help with new editers the site is called http://theflashrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_Rebirth_Wiki if your interested helping out this site please go visit. Also if you are interested in running your own Wiki Site for The Flash there is a Wiki Site called DC Comics Presents The Flash and is currently up for adoption if your interested please go an adopt the site it is need of an admin editer and somebody to run the site full time the Link to the site is here http://dccomicspresentstheflash.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Comics_Presents_The_Flash_Wiki. If you are interested in any of those two sites and a fan of The Flash please visit them they both need help. From Rod12 A New Superman Wiki Site Hi Json1134 recently a editor on my site here name User:Leader Vladimir create his own personal Superman Wiki Site and he is need of some editor for his new site which is titled Superman Database Wiki. The link to the site is here http://supermandatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Database_Wiki and if you can vist the site and help out I would be very thankful. From Rod12